The present disclosure relates to the spatiotemporal visualization of sensor data, and in particular to the displaying of a magnitude of sensor data over a period of time at a particular location on a map.
As the world becomes increasingly automated and as more information is generated, effectively analyzing patterns and trends is crucial for taking informed action. Sensors generate a substantial amount of data for automation, monitoring and other purposes. Sensors vary in complexity from simple sensors that output a single value at any given point in time to complex sensors providing signals of varying magnitudes, frequencies or phases. With widespread adoption of location-aware devices, spatial information and spatial dimensions of sensor data are increasingly important.